The Necromancer
by TheBlackDagger456
Summary: As her friends were overwhelmed and fell around her, their memory gave Weiss the strength to keep fighting. Is wasn't long before their memories fought alongside her. Weiss knew something would die within her this day, but in it's place something else would be reborn. Written by Ashe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

We pan into a man sitting at a desk typing away on a laptop. Surrounding him is an endless void of pure white nothingness, he wore short sleeved white jacket over a sleeveless dark black shirt along with white shorts, a dark red belt and sneakers of the same color. He had dark skin, short black hair brown eyes and wore glasses

He notices your presence.

"Ah, you return. Here to witness another story of immense fortune and unthinkable peril?" He said getting up from his chair.

"Welll." He clapped his hands and on cue a holo projection of an entire world appears in front of him. "I suppose I have some time."

"Remnant, a world with endless mysteries and wonder populated by humans and the animal like people called faunus." He face gained a grim expression.

"Yet even a world such as this has its own set of darkness." Dark figures began to take form behind the model of Remnant, resembling wolves, raven, bears, snakes and even scorpions. And behind them stood four figures three girls and one boy.

"The Grimm, soulless monsters of pure darkness and instinct. They exsist only to destroy everything, they populate most of Remnant and behind them is their queen Salem along with her subordinates."

"However there are obstacles standing in her way huntsman, huntresses in particular the huntress team known as RWBY."

The room exploded with light as millions of Remnants filled the room. "In most cases in their separate universes team RWBY comes out on top driving back the darkness and defeating Salem."

"However in the ever expanding multiverse there are casing in which that victory comes with sacrifice." Suddenly a world popped up seemingly from nowhere, causing the man to smile.

"Ah, it has finally been created." He said, bringing this new world towards him. "Let us look in on one such a world. One recently made by yours truly, for I am an author a being with the power to create, sustain and manipulates worlds as I see fit!" He declared as the world slowly grew in size before a blinding light filled the room.

 **(World: RWBY. UNIVERSE: Alternate. World: #** **15612)**

Weiss Schnee opened her eyes to the blinding light of the hospital room. She flinched in pain clutching the bandages over her torso and arm, raising a brow in confusion she took the bandages off revealing three long claw like scars on her arm and across her stomach. The heiress widened her eyes in shock and confusion, how did she ended up in the hospital last thing she remembered was going on a mission with her…team.

Her eyes widened.

Oh Oum Ruby, Yang, Blake. The Grim. She remembered it all.

 **(FLASHBACK!)**

Team RWBY was surrounded, their mortal enemies the Grimm surrounded them. It was supposed to a simple mission, scope out the Grimm nesting ground and eliminate all targets. But they had underestimated the amount of Grimm there and now here they stood beaten, bloody and low on ammo.

"G-guys? How're you holdin' up?" Ruby asked as she sluggishly took down another Beowolf.

"Not so good Rubes. Weiss! How are those reinforcements comin' along?" Yang yelled at her sisters' partner before tackling her own partner out of the way of Ursa swipe that would have taken her head off.

Said Ice Queen took out another Boartusk before shouting into her scroll. "Winter I'm begging you! Send down knights at our position please! We're running out of time we can't hold out!"

"Weiss… I'm sorry but we can't acknowledge that. Those knights are for the protection of Atlas, I can't just give them to whenever you ask. I'm sorry but you're on your own.

"Winter? Winter!"

"Weiss look out!"

The heiress was pushed to ground allowing Ruby to take the hit that was meant for her as the Deathstalker tail tore through her torso.

Weiss could only stare in horror as the beast effortlessly flicked Ruby off its tail her lifeless body landing in front of her a pool of blood rapidly forming.

"R-ru-"

A gurgling noise tore her eyes away from the horrific sight of her best friend. Only to be met with another as a Beowolf now had its fangs wrapped around Blakes throat. With a jerk of its head it ripped out the cat Faunus girls' throat. Yang was in a similar situation except replaced ripped out throat with ripped off arm and leg. Yet the Grimm wasn't done with her as it strode towards her, the Ursa hovered over her as if contemplating mercy.

Before using its claws to tear the girl apart.

Tears flowed down Weiss face as she could only stand and watch as her friends slowly died in front of her, which allowed the Deathstalker to use its pincers to knock her into the waiting claws of a Beowolf. She screamed in pain as the claws ripped through her torso and arms sending her to the ground.

'Am I…going to die?' Weiss thought as the Grimm closed in around her. By all rights she should have perished right there along with the rest of her team, but as she looked over to Ruby something snapped inside her.

"NO!" She yelled getting up and with a speed she shouldn't have possessed sliced the heads off of three Beowolfs.

"I won't die here!" Her aura flared to life around causing the Grimm to shrink back. This one was different than the others, her aura was brighter, purer and they feared it.

Weiss grit her teeth. "Give them back." The Grimm looked at each other in confusion.

"I SAID GIVE THEM BACK!" Her eyes glowed as glyphs formed all around her and from them skeletons appeared each carrying weapons and armor only a Huntsman should have.

They yelled a war cry before attacking the Grimm as their summoner fell to the ground unconscious, unaware as three colored orbs appeared out of her teammates. One red, another purple and the last yellow each one floating into Weiss.

 **(Present Day)**

'No,no,no,no this can't be happening this isn't real!' Weiss thought as she struggled off her hospital bed, just then the door to her room opened revealing Ozpin, Glynda as well as two other men one with blonde hair the other graying black.

"You would do well to rest Miss Schnee." Ozpin said as Glynda helped her back into the bed.

"Where's my team?"

The adults looked at each other, before the black haired man approached her.

"Weiss? I'm Qrow Ruby and Yangs uncle that's their father Tai. By the time we got there you were the only one that was alive. We don't know how but you managed to destroy every Grimm there… we've already had their funerals…you've been comatose for five months."

Weiss eyes widened before they becoming glazed over and lifeless. "Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow shared a look while Tai seemed to get angry at her words.

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!" He yelled lifting her up by her shirt.

"Tai!"

" Long!"

"BOTH OF MY DAUGHTERS ARE DEAD AND FOR WHAT?! PROTECTING YOU? A SPOILED RICH BRAT?!"

Weiss just stared at the man no emotion visible on her face, this served to only make him angrier as he prepared to strike her only to be stopped as Ozpin himself knocked him out.

"Terribly sorry about that Ms. Schnee." He said as Glynda carried Tai out of the room. "He's a grieving man those two were the only things left he had."

Weiss only nodded her hair overshadowing her eyes.

"There is one thing , your father and sister are coming to retrieve you during the Vytal tournament would you like me to tell them how you are?"

Weiss looked up at the man, who stepped back in shock, with pure hatred in her eyes.

"You can tell them to go to hell! I want nothing to do with them. I _will_ compete in the tournament. And I _will_ win." Weiss said determination in her voice.

Ozpin stood there shocked, before smirking. "Very well I'll have your teammates weapons dropped off in your room after all how else would you continue their legacy." And with that he left the room.

As soon as he was gone Weiss grabbed her chest in pain as she began coughing and hacking up blood.

'W-what's happening?' She thought as the coughing got worse as blood began to seep from her mouth.

Weiss closed her eyes in pain before feeling a hand on her chest somehow wiping away the pain. Opening her eyes she stared in shocked at what she saw.

There standing in front of her was an older Ruby wearing a white cloak.

"R-ruby?"

The woman smiled. "Close but not quite. My name is Summer Rose."

 **(Transmission End.)**

"As with any great storyteller it is my job to leave you wanting more"

We look back in on Jack in time to see him absorb the world into his body.

"You'll just have to wait for the next time I decide to move you with another tale." He said smirking as he walked towards a steel door labeled 'Home'.

"It's time for me to hit the hay and git' on home but who knows." He said as the door opened introducing loud yelling into the room. "It just might not be me tellin' the story." He then walked through the door.

Thus here we end out tale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Jack here and i'll be trying to takeover this story while Ashe deals with her depression. Don't know how long it'll take be were rootin' fr her anyway please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Show Time**

Weiss sighed as she pulled on her black boots in one of the locker room provided for Hunters during the Vytal tournament. Putting on her cape she reached for Crescent Rose, Gambol Shroud and Ember Celica putting each of her friends weapons on her person before looking for the final piece of her arsenal, she jumped in surprise as her weapon Myrtenaster floated in front of her a yellow aura surrounding it. She sighed as the weapon seemed to laugh at her.

"Oum damn it Yang, I keep telling you not to do that. "Weiss sighed as the aura surrounding her weapon formed into the ghostly figure of her deceased friend.

"Ah come on Weiss cream you can't expect me of all people to not take advantage of our little predicament." Yang said tossing Myrtenaster at the girl as the other weapons glowed red and purple as two small balls hopped out of them.

The balls, red and purple respectively, shuddered for a second before taking on the forms of Blake Belladonna and Ruby Rose.

"Yang stop teasing Weiss and enough with the puns!" Ruby whined as Blake nodded in agreement.

"Aw come on Rubes that was a good one…you just wanted to agree with your girlfriend didn't you?" Yang teased causing Ruby face to turn a nice shade of red.

"Sh-shut up! Ow hey what gives?!" Ruby yelled as her sister pulled her into a headlock.

"Aw, my baby sisters growing up so fast."

Blake chuckled as Weiss sighed a light blush adorning her face as well.

'How did I get myself into this?'

 **(Flashback.)**

"Your Rubys mother?" Weiss managed to get out as she grasped her chest in pain.

Images flooded her mind as she saw herself surround by the corpses of dead Huntsmen as they surged towards the Grimm.

'Whose memories are these?' Weiss thought as she bent over in pain, Summer quickly rushing to her side.

"Easy, let's get them out of you." The ghost said reaching her hand into Weiss chest causing the girl to scream.

Summer opted to ignore her screams in favor of pulling out a red orb from her body. With the orb removed Weiss's screaming stopped as fell unconscious from the pain, as for Summer she cradled the ball of light as two more emerged from Weiss's body. Looking up she sighed as the yellow nudged against her cheek.

"I've got a lot of explaining to do."

 **(Flashback End.)**

"And explain she did' Weiss thought as she walked down the entry way towards the arena.

When she had awoken she had been scared, confused and above all shocked. The last one coming from seeing the ghosts of her friends floating in front of her, Summer had explained it the best she could as to why she was seeing spirits.

She was a Necromancer.

Someone who could raise the dead, against their will if need be. At first she had been horrified at the news, one of her ancestors had been a Necromancer and she was driven mad with power her own friends having been forced to strike her down. It wasn't something her family liked to touch upon, in fact her father had all but burned every file of his great grandmothers' existence in the history books and Weiss wasn't ashamed to admit that he had done the right thing…for once.

At first, she had been terrified that she would become like her previous ancestor but Summer had assured her that wouldn't be the case for Weiss had something her predecessor didn't.

The bound souls of three people who cared for her deeply.

Yes, the souls of her team were apparently bound to her own for the rest of her life…joy. But there were some positive things to come from this, such as being able to temporarily summon temporal bodies for them, allow her to wield their weapons as well as even allow them to possess her should the need arise. Over the next month the four of them worked tirelessly to harness Weiss powers as well as keep her regular skills sharp as to not rely on it, Weiss was also insistent on learning each of her teammates fighting style so they didn't have to fight using her body.

Things had actually been going well until her father appeared to take her away.

Weiss smirked at the memory a feeling of pride swelling within her.

"Does anyone else feel funny?"

"I think Weiss is having a flash back."

"I wanna see!" Ruby yelled diving into to Weiss body causing the girl to stumble forward.

 **(Flashback…Again.)**

"Weiss! I will not stand for this!" Jacques Schnee yelled at his daughter as she continued to ignore him. "What are you even doing?!"

"I'm practicing father, what it looks like." Weiss said as continued to follow Yangs instruction on how to fight like her, using a punching bag for target practice.

"With that barbaric style?! I paid good money for those instructors I expect you to use what they taught you girl!" Jacq said his eyes narrowing as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"It's not barbaric, it's the style my teammate used before she…passed." Weiss said her eyes glazing over slightly as Yang flinched.

"You mean the team you weren't even made the leader of? Bah, they were all disappointment especially that Faunus girl how you could be on a team with trash like her is beyond me." Jacq spat as Weiss eye widened at his words.

"What, did you say?" The girl said clenching both her teeth and fists.

"You heard me girl. As far as I'm concerned her death should have been worse in fact I-!?" Jacq didn't get to finish his sentence as Weiss quickly closed the distance between them her hand clenched around his throat.

So she got some of the attributes of her teammates as well, god to know.

"Don't you _dare_ insult any of them you pathetic excuse of a man!" Weiss yelled picking her father up and slamming him into the ground. "You have no right to talk bad about anyone when you didn't even visit me while I was in the fucking hospital!"

The white haired girl reared her fist back and slammed it into Jacq's face, knocking out some teeth. 'That so called trash, was probably one the best people I will ever get a chance to meet!"

 **THWACK!**

Another fist slammed into Jaq's face.

"I would have died for her!"

 **THWACK!**

"I wish I _had_ died with her!"

 **THWACK!**

"It was a privilege to simply stand beside her!" Weis yelled through grit teeth as she let loose another punch on her father's face.

"All you care about is money father." She said the word father with venom. "The only reason you're here is to bring me back to Atlas so I can be your puppet.

She got off the man, who was now sporting a black eye, busted lip and cracked nose, and walked over to a bench to take a sip of water.

"But you fail to see one thing father, there _no_ strings on me." She said glaring at the beaten man as he slowly stood. "When I return to Atlas and take over the company it will be on my terms not yours! Do I make myself clear?" She said her eyes slightly glowing.

"You ungrateful little-!"

Jacques was once again cut off as his daughter kicked him through window.

 **(Flashback End.)**

Weiss nearly fell over as Ruby exited her body.

"Aww, she's thinking of the time she beat up her dad for Blake." Ruby said causing Weiss to blush and glare at the girl.

Feeling a hand being placed on her shoulder, the Necromancer turned to see a smiling Blake. You for that Weiss, I haven't had a chance to say it till now but thank you.

Weiss just 'hmpfed' as she turned around and continued walking. "It wasn't a problem Blake, the bastard had it coming….and I meant every word I said."

Blake gave an appreciative smile as she along with Ruby and Yang ghosted into their respected weapons. Weiss shuddered as she felt each of their auras slowly combine with hers as she approached the exit of the pathway. Drawing her own weapon, the white haired girl could hear the cheers of the crowd as the doorway opened.

"And here we have Weiss Schnee our very first solo team to ever enter into the Vytal Tournament.

Weiss smirked. Solo team? She was never alone.

She could feel her friends agree with her as she she calmly walked out into the arena

"It's show time."

* * *

 **Please leave a positive review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashe: Hey guys guess who's back…uh not sure what to say here.**

 **Ben: Just say what we practiced.**

 **Ashe *sighs*: Okay so I want to thank everyone who has followed the story so far and for sticking with it, as I'm still not fully recovered from my depression I'll be cutting this story a little short.**

 **Lapis: Don't worry guys she's not abandoning the story just shortening it…by a lot.**

 **Ashe: Basically I'll have Weiss go up against Adam, the Grimm Dragon and Cinder before ending the story to focus on the two new ones that'll be posted about an hour after this is up. I figure starting something new will help me get over my issues, any way enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: The Resurrection Of Team RWBY! The arrival Of Winter Schnee!?**

Weiss panted heavily as she stared at the four people in front of her, the fight against team ABRN was not going in her favor. Ever since the match began she had been hard pressed to drop even a single members aura into the yellow area as it stood now she had only managed to clip theirs while hers was steadily going lower.

'To your left Weiss!' Yang called out from the confines of the girls mind prompting said girl to quickly block a strike from Bolin.

"And another amazing block from Weiss Schnee, how does she do it folks!?" Peter Port declared from his position in the announcers' booth.

'I'd do it better without you commenting on every little thing.' Weiss thought as she pushed Boling back.

Hearing a noise coming from behind her Weiss quickly spun around in time to avoid a strike from Reese as she flew by on her hoverboard, she then used a glyph to put some distance between her and the Vacuoan team only to get shot midflight by Nadir. Growling she activated Ember Celica and proceeded to pelt the boy with shells before being forced to block a mid air punch from Arslan, taking in the her surrounding she found both Bolin and Reese coming at from behind. Smirking to herself Weiss closed her eyes her auras hue going from blue to purple before she suddenly leapt forward leaving a shadow clone in her place to take the hit. She blinked once her turning to silver before she speed away to the edge of the arenas floor in a flurry of roses

 **(In The Stands.)**

Team JNPR could only look on in shock as what Weiss had accomplished.

"Um guys, isn't that Blakes and Rubys semblance?" Jaune asked shocked as he continued to watch Weiss use the ability of their dead friend.

"That shouldn't be possible." Pyrrha said.

Over in another section of the stands a certain flame temptress narrowed her eyes at the power of the last member of RWBY, taking out her Scroll she opened it up to a list of names before adding the heiresses name to it.

 **(In The Arena.)**

Weiss smirked at the shocked looks on the faces of her opponents.

'Yo, Weiss let us out.' Yang said appearing next to her.

'Are you sure?' Weiss thought sending multiple icicles at team ABRN.

'Its four on one and your auras in the yellow were pretty sure.' Ruby said as both she and Blake appeared.

Nodding to her teammates she reached behind her back and unfolded Crescent Rose into its scythe form before stabbing it into the ground, she then sped around the stadium repeating the action for Gambol Shroud and Emerald Celica before appearing in the center of the arena.

What would happen next would forever be engraved in history.

"I am the bone of my sword."

Weiss aura flared causing the wind around her to blow heavily around the stadium.

"Warriors who have fallen, I beseech the." She said as orbs of yellow, purple and red floated out of her body. "Help me in my time of need, for the time granted to you I ask you to become my shield."

The orbs of lights entered the weapons causing them to glow before and started to burst from the ground causing everyone to yell in fright.

"RISE!"

Rising from the ground appeared the mangled forms of Yang, Ruby and Blake looking exactly as they did on the day they did, Weiss could hear multiple people throwing up in the stands at the sight of her teammates. Letting out a sigh she raised Myrtenaster causing glyphs to appear under her friends before a blue light enveloped them when it died down the three undead girls had been seemingly healed of their injures except there were some subtle changes in their attire. Their skin had turned pale while their clothes took on a white, blue and black color scheme but it was their eyes that had caught everyone's attention, eyes that now glowed a bright blue while having a black scerela. Weiss gave a smirk at seeing her teammates once again in physical bodies, she twirled her weapon in her hand a glyph appeared behind her.

"Well then shall we begin?"

 **(From Here The Fight Is Basically The Same As It Was In The Show.)**

Weiss let out a content sigh as she laid down on her bed, the fight from earlier having taken a lot out of her Aura. Turning over she thought back to how JNPR had bombarded her with questions as to how the others were still alive explaining what had happened to them took longer than she had expected to, in the end she had just summoned Ruby again ending with the girl receiving a bear hug from and Jaune. After that the four of them had left her to her own devices. Or she would have if

Weiss growled. "What do you want Winter."

For her part Winter had the decency to flinch at her sister harsh tone.

"I…wanted to see how you were doing."

"You mean after you left me to die." Weiss scoffed as Yang appeared to glare at the older Schnee.

'I say we hit her.'

'Not now Yang.' Weiss thought before turning to her attention to her sister she spoke with complete malice in her voice. "Let me make this perfectly clear for you Winter."

The Schnee heiress quickly moved forward and grabbed her sisters shirt bringing her to eye level. " . ."

The words hurt more than Winter thought they would, Weiss pushed her sister backwards sending her to the floor.

"You abandoned me when I needed you the most Winter resulting in the deaths of my friends as far as I'm concerned dear sister." Weiss said glaring at her older sibling. "You're dead to me."

With that Weiss turned to walk away only for a firm hand to grasp her shoulder. "Father told me to bring you back Weiss."

The girl just laughed. "And here I thought you couldn't be more of a bitch."

Linking with Ruby Weiss used her newfound speed to kidney shot Winter four times before stomach punching her with Yangs strength. She then proceeded to use Blakes semblance to flip behind Winter before using a sweep kick to bring her to the ground, she then linked with all three of her teammates using their combined power to stomp on Winter stomach breaking her aura and cracking her ribs. Weiss then held out Winters arm, her foot digging further into the older sisters stomach rendering her immobile and in pain.

"How does it feel Winter?" Weiss said as she slowly drew Myrtenaster. "To be helpless, to be weak…now you know how I felt when I watched my friends die.

Winter widened her eyes in fear as Weiss raised the dust rapier above her head. "Weiss don't!"

 **SHUNK!**

* * *

 **Ashe: Aaaaaand that's a wrap folks hope you enjoyed this cliffhanger and be sure to read A Second Chance and Heroes Or Villains when they go up.**


	4. AN

**Okay so as to not have you guys lose interest in our stories we've decided that from now on each month will be dedicated to uploading a singular story starting after The Reaper is updated with Night Raids Remnant being the first story we start this tradition on. We'll all be working on the stories so there should be less spelling errors and hopefully the story won't be made cringe, hope you guys understand and continue to follow us.**


End file.
